


Tides of Lust

by witchoflife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fish fucking I guess, GEE CYP WHY DO YOU GET TWO DICKS, Intersex Character, Other, Trans Male Character, we all learn what that tongue do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoflife/pseuds/witchoflife
Summary: Some Oc’s bone in a fountain that’s an image of their crush, I like to think he would approve.





	Tides of Lust

Cyp pins Trel against the cool stone of the fountain, pulling off his clothes and trailing their tongue along any exposed flesh, grazing their sharp teeth along sensitive areas, Trel moans quietly. “Hurry the fuck up, Cyppy,” He hisses. Cyprinus smirks up at him and pulls his pants off, their long tongue teasing his sex, Trel bucks his hips against the lean muscle, Cyp smirks up at him, slipping their hand under their skirt to touch themselves with a muffled moan. They wrap their tongue around Trel’s dick, sliding fingers along his opening, Cyprinus is under water, and can stay under for hours, “G-Guh~! Fuck!” Trel cries loudly, back arching. Cyp gently pushes a finger inside Trel, fucking him. “F-Faster!” He pants digging his hands into Cyprinus hair, gripping it tightly pushing their face closer to his sex. The cool water feels good against his heated flesh, the Merfolk pulls his dick into their mouth and hollows their cheeks and sucks on it teasingly a few times, moaning around his dick. “Hhhhhhh Oh! Fuck~! M-more~!” Trel moans louder jerking his hip to fuck Cyp’s mouth, Cyp jerks themself off with their free hand, moaning louder around the cock. Trel can feel himself reaching his edge, pushes Cyp’s face closer and moans loudly, grinding against against him until he comes hard juddering his hips. Trel slumps, spent and overstimulated while Cyp climbs up his body out of the water and slips between his legs, Trel looks slightly confused. “What are you doing?”  
“My turn? Unless you’re opposed to that.”

“I thought you didn’t like touching people??? I mean like I’m not against it, you’re not gonna like lay any fucking eggs in me are you?” Trel asks, and Cyp shakes their head.

“Of course not, Hoa. I wouldn’t lay eggs for another few months,” they say, pulling their skirt down to expose two average prehensile cocks. “:o ???? You have tentacle dicks??? And two??? What the fuck??” Cyprinus laughs, gripping their hips. “You backing out now, stump head~?”   
“>:O no!! Fuck me!!” Cyprinus slowly pushes a cock inside of Trel with a quiet grunt, their second cock teases Trel’s rubbing against it smooth and cool, he pants, he’s so hot, the water is so cold and the cock inside him in cool, it’s all so much. He’s blushing so hard he grips on to Cyprinus, digging his nails into his back. That causes the Merfolk to buck their hips a bit tougher, fucking the elf a bit harder. There’s a chorus of moaning as Cyprinus fucks him faster and faster. “Sh... Shit.... I’m~ Ahh..~” Cyprinus comes inside him with a cry. Collapsing into the fountain with Trel in their arms.


End file.
